Alone
by PipTheAlmighty
Summary: Sephiroth laments the loss of his two best friends, and realizes now that he is truly alone. He has a break down, and it gives Jenova the edge she needs to sneak in. Short little one-shot.


This is kinda short, and honestly I feel it really sucks, but Its done so i'm posting it.

I never really thought Sephiroth was really a villain, just a sad misunderstood person who was taken advantage of at every angle by everyone, except his dearest friends. Who he ended up losing of course. So this is just, I guess, my own view on his inner emotions about the situation, which I think eventually led him to giving in to Jenova.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to Square Enix.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth went about his day, and did his job as he should. Went to meetings, did paperwork, trained cadets. Everything he would normally do. He was calm, collected. Ever the stoic general, always in control.<p>

On the outside, at least. Inside he was screaming, his heart shattered and bleeding.

They called him cold and heartless, because he did not shed a tear. Because he wouldn't let the fact that he'd lost his best and closest friends turn him into a whimpering mess. Everyone assumed because the great general Sephiroth did not outwardly react to this misfortune, that he did not care.

Nothing was farther from the truth. He was a torrent of emotions, kept from erupting into a full on tornado by just the strength of his will. It was becoming harder to keep it all in check, the reality that he was now truly alone weighed down on Sephiroth like the whole of Gaia herself.

And in the end, it did not matter how he reacted. Either way, the result would be the same. If Sephiroth did decide to show some emotion, he would be called weak. Because he did not, he was declared heartless. No one really cared either way, they were just looking for a reason to be cruel and judgmental.

He was tired of it. Tired of being loved, hated, hero-worshiped, put on a pedestal, called a god. He was so tired of it all. Sephiroth at this point just truly wanted to be left alone. But he was sure that that was just too much to ask.

The day eventually came to an end. He was done with all his meetings, and all the paperwork had been signed and filed. All cadet training was done for the day, and Sephiroth could finally head home.

home, to his empty, lonely apartment.

His heart throbbed painfully, he did not want to go there. He did not want to be alone. But where else could he go? He had nowhere else, he had nothing. So home he went.

He unlocked the door, stepped through, and closed it softly behind him. The general stood there for a moment, surveying his apartment. It was clean, neat, everything perfectly in place.

He hated it. Sephiroth could not bare to look at it a moment longer. His floodgates broke, and the violent waters poured though.

Sephiroth grabbed the nearest item within his reach, (which was a vase filled with dead flowers) and threw it hard against the furthest wall. It shattered, sending shards of red crystal in all directions. He gazed upon the broken glass and dead flowers with a pained heart.

Genesis had given him that stupid red vase, with those stupid red roses in it. He'd told Sephiroth that his apartment was too boring, that it needed more color, and that the vase would only be the start.

He'd said he would help brighten Sephiroth's apartment, that he would help. That he would be there. They both said that they would, that they would always. But they lied, they were gone. The image of the glass suddenly blurred, and he felt a burning in his eyes threatening to escape.

Sephiroth, the silver general, was crying.

There was just so much, too much. Pain, anger, and sorrow. It overwhelmed, and he screamed, grabbed the nearest thing, and destroyed it.

He destroyed everything, every little thing he owned. The only things that came out unscathed were Masamune, and his leather outfit which he was wearing at that moment. All else was rubble at his feet.

Sephiroth made his way over to the place where the vase had been shattered, pressed his back against the wall there, and slid to the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and curled in on himself, his body wracked and shaking with every sob.

Eventually, Sephiroth drifted to sleep. In his hazy dreams, he heard a voice. Soft, lulling. Like a mother singing to her child. She spoke to him, told him that he was not alone. She said for him to come find her, that she would make things all better.

So he did.

And she did. She made everything better. He wasn't alone anymore. He'd found his purpose.

* * *

><p><em>"I..I don't want to be alone anymore, mother.."<em>

_**"Sephiroth! Why did you kill the towns people!"**_

_"Please, mother..I..I had an epiphany.."_

_**"Why did you hurt Tifa!"**_

_"Lets take back this planet, together mother.."_

_**"Answer me, Sephiroth!"**_

_"Mother please, lets go to the promised land, together.."_

_**"I TRUSTED YOU, SEPHIROTH!"**_

_"Please mother, I don't want to be alone..."_

* * *

><p><em>The ending is supposed to be kinda jumbled up, that's how i was kinda seeinghearing it in my head but I couldn't do it the way I wanted cause this site wont let me. And I know its not exactly like that particular scene, I changed it to fit what I wanted._

_If you didn't find this absolutely appalling, drop a review and let me know! If you did find it to be awful, let me know why?_

_Thank you for reading! Until next time!_

_~PipTheAlmighty  
><em>


End file.
